Feather
by GypsyBlueWolf
Summary: Thrown around,one set of foster parents to another. That's how its always been.Quinn has never experienced real love from anyone.She now lives with her new Auntie and is starting at Sweet Amoris.Someone in particular is keen to take Quinn under his wing. Is Quinn too naive to see that caring goes beyond friendship? 'I feel like a feather, drifting until someone tries to catch me."


I bruise easily- Natasha bedingfield

_My skin is like a map_

_Of where my heart has been_

_And i can't hard the marks _

_Its not a negative thing._

* * *

My candy love belongs to the rightful creators and owners

* * *

I yawned and got out of the shower, drying off and clipping back the front sections of my long waist length white hair, leaving my side fringe to hang. I got dressed, pale blue shorts and cream coloured baggy blouse with my long gold chain. I looked in the mirror and splashed cold water on my face. I didn't bother with make up because my pink and yellow eyes stood out enough against my slightly tanned skin.

"Quinn!"

"Coming!" I shouted back and ran down the stairs. "Morning Agatha."

"Quinn, call me auntie." 'Auntie smiled plating up some eggs and bacon.

I nodded and sat down to breakfast.

"Now I need to speak to you, how would you feel about your own apartment? So you could be really settled. A place of your own huh?"

"That would be nice." I smiled.

"Excellent!" She clapped, "I'll finish the paperwork and move your stuff in today then when you finish school today you can move in."

"T-Today. "I spluttered chocking on bacon.

"Of course! I don't see the point in waiting." she chirped. "Of course I will still pay for everything and take care of y- oh goodness you're going to be late!"

I stood and slung my bag over my shoulder and walked to the door, "Goodbye Auntie!"

As I walked towards Sweet Amoris, all the memories of starting new schools flooded back to me. The awkward first days then the nice person that starts talking, few days' later friends then it's sort of normal. After a year I become attached I know enemies and friends. Then I got picked up, moved and dropped again. The process starts over.

I walked into the shade and looked up. Sweet Amoris. I saw and heard the same things, the loners you don't mess with, the artistic shy ones and the mean girls all that was missing was the hot guys. But by the looks of it everyone was good looking. Oh great. So this year I'm the outcast. I shook my head and walked inside to find the principal. She was nice, she told me to see Nathaniel. I wandered down the hall, casting subtle glances at people and classes.

"Look out!"

I turned round and jumped backwards as two guys rushed past me. One red haired in a black jacket and the other silver haired with..well he looked like he had jumped out from the Victorian era.

I went to stand up straight but fell backwards as the door moved behind me. I yelped and prepared the hit the hard door but felt someone catch me.

"Woah! Careful."

I straightened up and turned round. A tall blond boy with a lopsided smile watched me with large gold eyes.

"Sorry..I am looking for Nathaniel?" I said trying to fight the growing heat on my cheeks.

The blonde boy laughed. "That's me."

I smiled. "The principal told me to find you."

Nathaniel nodded to me and went over to a stack of paperwork..I looked around and saw lots of paperwork. I hated it. All those trees cut down for what? Some ink soon to be thrown away. Call me hippie or tree hugger I don't care but in my topsy turvy life the only peace I had was through being alone in a quiet wooded area with the birds.

I touched the back of neck where my feather tattoo rested.

"Quinn?"

"Huh? Oh sorry." I looked at Nathaniel and took the paperwork he handed me. I signed and completed it then showed him my ID and gave over $25.

"Welcome to Sweet Amoris." He smiled.

"Thanks."

After a lengthy convocation about classes and rules I made my way to my first lesson. Then my second, third, forth, fifth and sixth. Breaks in-between were spent with Iris. She was kind and helped me out a lot and seem to generally like unlike the kids that had to show you around then ditch you. Iris warned me about Amber and to stay out of her way, although I didn't run into Amber I was curious to find out what was so bad about her.

As I walked out of the car park I heard someone call out, I didn't turn around as I knew I would look a fool if it wasn't me they were calling so I walked on quickly.

"Excuse me."

I glanced round and saw a flash of silver and teal. Victorian guy was following me? I slowed my pace and he caught up. Standing in front of me I looked up at him. "Can I help you?" I said with more fire then intended.

"I would like to apologise for early this morning, my friend and I were late for something important. I hope you are okay?" He said with a warm smile but serious eyes. Eyes. One gold the other green. Similar to my own. We both noticed and tried not to stare.

"It's okay; I'm the new girl I'm bound to get in the way no matter how hard I try not too." I said giving a half smile. "Thank you for your concern but no harm done."

The boy gave an amused look with a slight smile. "I am Lysander." he said holding his hand out to me.

I'm guessing so he could kiss my hand. Either he was acting or this is what he generally done I wasn't sure.

I shook his hand. "I'm Quinn."

Lysander grinned, as I looked at him challenging him to say anything. "You have beautiful eyes, Quinn."

"As do you, Lysander." I repeated, edgy of this new guy. The way he was dressed and the way he acted was so surprising I didn't know how to react to him. Or it could have just been he was really handsome.

"I'm guessing you are new round here?" he asked a slight sparkle in his eye.

I nodded, focusing on what he was saying instead of his messy but styled hair.

"Would you like a guide? Just think of it as an apology."

"Oh. That's incredibly kind but I've got to get back to my auntie, she's waiting for me." I smiled.

"Although me to walk you?" he asked.

"No really I'm fine." I smiled, although he was rather persistent he was genuine and I liked that. "I'll see you round school and thanks again."

Lysander nodded and turned round back to the car park, I realised he was with his red haired friend that was waiting for him.


End file.
